


Thoroughly Welcomed Back

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Pullstring Kink, Reunion Sex, Toy Story: Small Fry, they're all so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Woody and Jessie welcome Buzz back after his adventure at Poultry Palace.





	Thoroughly Welcomed Back

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "After Buzz somehow manages to make it home all by himself, Woody and Jessie welcome him back...in anyway you please. ;) It can be cute, fluffy or downright sexy. And it could be G, PG or even r. I just want some fluffy/cute/sexy lovin' between these three."

With everything back to normal, with the defining part of that being: ‘Buzz Lightyear is home and safe’, Jessie and Woody watched from a few inches away as Buzz seemed to take it all in that he was back in Bonnie’s room. He looked relieved, and they, of course, were also relieved. The twelve inch tall Space Ranger toy made it back to their room with relative ease. Good thing their closest Poultry Palace is only a few streets away.

Bonnie and family had left the house, so that meant the house could be freely explored. 

Buzz turned to the two cowfolks, both smiling at him, and opened his arms. 

“Dibs,” Jessie whispered quickly and rushed forward into his arms and giving him a hug. Woody watched as she gave Buzz a kiss on his cheek, and as Buzz held onto her tightly. Based on Buzz’s expression, he was very happy to be so close to Jessie. 

Woody had to chuckle when Jessie softly said to Buzz, “You kinda smell like chicken.” 

Buzz chuckled at Jessie’s remark and removed one arm from holding onto Jessie and motioned with it, basically saying without words for Woody to come join on the hug, which he did. Essentially, Buzz had two cowfolk toys holding onto him and he was holding back. 

“Ah, my two favorite cowfolk,” Buzz said, with a sigh. 

“And you’re our favorite spacefolk,” Woody replied. 

Jessie chuckled, it slightly muffled against the side of Buzz’s face. 

“Spacefolk?” Buzz asked, slowly.

Jessie looked like she was trying to hold in a laugh by biting her lip and it looked like she was failing. 

“Excuse me, I have to go laugh,” Jessie said, her voice cracking with a laugh that had not yet come to the surface. 

She attempted to break away from the hug. She failed. Buzz held onto her too tightly with his arm for her to do so. 

“I am your favorite spacefolk, am I?” Buzz asked, looking at her.

She finally failed and her laugh danced around them as she laughed— hard. Like, fall down on your butt laughter. Good thing a certain Space Ranger was holding onto her, as he kept her standing. 

“I should have said Space Ranger, or Space Cowboy,” Woody said. 

A few moments after that, Jessie finally stopped laughing, and said, “Yeah, you should have,” to Woody. And to Buzz she said, “And yes, Buzz, you are.”

“Let’s go give Buzz a _proper_ welcome back,” Jessie said to Woody. 

“Good idea, Jess,” Woody replied. 

“She’s proper?” Buzz asked. 

Jessie chuckled, giving him a look before patting his face.

They both easily turned themselves so that they each had an arm around Buzz’s neck, and they basically could walk together, arms around each other. 

“Huh?” Buzz said. 

“Come on,” Jessie said. She motioned for them to start walking.

“Oh, okay,” Buzz said. 

Woody chuckled.

“To the living room!” Woody exclaimed. 

 

Once, in the living room, they chose a spot next to the window that looked out at the backyard, mostly just showing grass and the fence. It was still a nice spot. They each liked coming here to be with each other, whether it was one other or two. 

For the first couple of minutes after they came to this spot, both Jessie and Woody did not move from their spots of hanging off of Buzz, and holding onto him. 

“You guys are never going to let me go, are you?” Buzz said. 

“How do you mean?” Woody asked. “Emotionally or physically?”

“I meant physically. Both of you have not stopped touching me since Jessie gave me a hug,” Buzz said. 

“Well, we missed you!” Jessie and Woody exclaimed. They both gave him pats on his back. Woody simply put his arm on Buzz’s shoulder while Jessie started with holding onto his arm, before sliding down and holding his hand.

“So, you’re comforted by touching me?” Buzz asked. 

“So much,” Jessie murmured in reply to him. 

“It bothers you?” Woody asked Buzz.

Buzz shook his head. “I like when you two touch me. Plus, if it makes you feel better…”

Woody leaned forward and kissed Buzz, basically kissing Buzz mostly on the cheek, but some overlap on Buzz’s lips. Buzz returned the kiss, mid-kiss, once he realized that he was being kissed. 

While he kissed Woody back, Jessie held onto his hand tighter and then he felt another face against his face, and his head was covered by two hats. Jessie kissed the other side of his face, caressing his face. 

“I haven’t forgotten about you, cowgirl,” Buzz murmured. 

Woody took that as his cue to let the cowgirl take the lead for a while and stood aside. 

“Mmm, I know that,” Jessie murmured against Buzz’s mouth. “I missed you.” She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him full on his lips, pressing so close to him that he ended up with his back against the couch. She moaned fairly loudly when Buzz grabbed her butt. As a result, Woody heard a distinct grunt from Buzz, before he held onto Jessie while he kissed her shoulder. Woody watched as Buzz’s hand slipped off her butt and seemed to move up and down behind her as he mentally decided (while he quietly was cheek-to-cheek with Jessie) where to touch her next.

“String or seam, man; pick one,” Woody said, grinning. Buzz grinned back.

“Maybe I should push him down on the floor and—oh!” Jessie began, before Buzz grabbed onto her pull-string and tugged it. Then she threw her head back and moaned. 

“Here I was thinking we’d be letting you just lie back and _we’d_ do all the work,” Woody said. 

“To welcome me back, yes?” Buzz asked. 

Jessie’s response of “Yes!” was well-timed, if not completely about Buzz’s question: he was, after all, massaging her string between two fingers. 

“We all missed each other, did we not?” Buzz asked. 

Jessie moaned something, but an exact word or words was undeterminable. 

“Now, Buzz, don’t ask questions when you’re rubbing her string, it seems like you’re manipulating the answer out of her,” Woody teased. 

Jessie moaned in what could have been agreement.

Buzz stopped rubbing Jessie to state: “You know, I missed you two as well. So, in a sense, we’re all welcoming each other back.”

Jessie, still reactive from the rub her pull-string got from Buzz, but agreeing nonetheless said, “Whatever he wants.” She gave a deep sigh afterwards.

“Maybe we should sit on the floor?” Woody suggested.

Jessie nodded and pulled away from Buzz before taking him by the hand and grabbing Woody’s as well, before with a great amount of strength, pulled them to the floor, making them all sit down. They managed to end up sitting with Buzz in between the two cowfolk toys, their long, lankiness in beautiful contrast to his bulky shortness. 

Jessie kissed his cheek, and Woody followed suit, also kissing Buzz’s cheek, who reciprocated by kissing Woody’s cheek and then Jessie’s cheek. 

“I’d like to hear him moan our names,” Jessie said to Woody, leaning over Buzz to tell Woody this. 

“Agreed,” Woody said with a grin.

“Personally, I’d like to hear you two moan my name,” Buzz replied. 

He simultaneously gave a pull of two pull-string rings with both of his hands, which caused a loud feminine gasp and Woody’s unceremonious and surprised “Whoa!” before they both turned to Buzz and began to kiss him and caress his plastic body. And, they fell back onto the carpet together in a majestic mix of limbs both hard plastic and soft, kissing one another and caressing and rubbing and touching and pulling, as well as other actions, and of course, moaning and grunting and sighing and eventual sensual name-calling…

Afterwards, Buzz found himself in between two hatless cowfolk (the hats lay on top of each other not far from them) with Jessie curled up into his side, his right arm wrapped around her, as she cuddled close, one leg on top of his and one of her arms around his waist holding onto him, as she breathed calmly and peacefully, her eyes closed (presumably sleeping) and Woody lying next to him, holding Buzz’s other hand, lying quietly as well. 

“She asleep?” Woody asked.

Buzz turned to look at Jessie briefly. 

“Yes, I think so” he whispered.

“She does tend to fall asleep afterwards. She likes to do that,” Woody said.

Buzz made a sound that said he agreed.

“I’m not sleeping; I’m cuddling quietly,” Jessie said, semi-muffled against Buzz’s body. 

“I was wrong,” Buzz said to Woody. “She’s lying peacefully.”

“Right,” Woody said. 

“I like cuddling,” Jessie whispered. “And falling asleep right after.” She popped her head up from behind Buzz briefly to said, “You two get me tired in a good way.”

“My pull-string does feel rather satisfied,” Woody noted. 

“I hear ya there!” Jessie said briefly raising her arm across Buzz’s waist to wave at Woody, who turned on his side closer to Buzz so as to hold onto her hand.

“And I certainly feel thoroughly and rigorously welcomed back,” Buzz whispered. “Wow.”

“Good,” Jessie said. She leaned up to kiss and pat his cheek before going back to cuddle. 

“Did both of you give me a wing massage?” Buzz asked.

“Mmm-hmm,” Jessie said. 

“I liked that,” Buzz replied.

“And I’m pretty sure both of you had your ways with me,” Jessie whispered. 

“Did I whisper something about taking you both to infinity and beyond?” Buzz asked. 

“You did say that, and that you did,” Woody said. “And I don’t think Jessie was _ever_ that loud.”

“That she was,” Buzz said, sounding proud. 

“Mmm. I love how proud my being loud you two are,” Jessie said. 

Both Buzz and Woody chuckled. 

“Can I go back to sleep?” Jessie said. 

“I thought you were cuddling quietly?” Woody asked.

“Shut up or I’ll come over there and kiss you.”


End file.
